stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bandit/@comment-82.39.131.239-20160828085058
YouTube STACY'S WOLVES MOD SHOWCASE stacyplays 731,458 views SUBSCRIBE1,317,877 14K211 Published on 29 Apr 2016The mod: http://minecraft.curseforge.com/projects/Stacys-Wolves Mod project manager: SnowShock35 https://twitter.com/snowshock35 Mod coder: Lyrael https://github.com/LyraelRayne Mod visuals: Nathan & Jaspanda https://www.youtube.com/user/WalschaertsBuilds A HUGE thank you goes to SnowShock35, Lyrael, Jaspanda and Nathan Oneday. Please go subscribe and follow them! SUBSCRIBE: http://bit.ly/1nhrJK5 TWITTER: http://www.twitter.com/stacysays VLOGS: http://www.youtube.com/stacyvlogs MERCH: http://shop.maker.tv/collections/stacyplays INSTAGRAM: http://www.instagram.com/stacygrams FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/stacyhinojosa Page and Molly Love You... Go Rescue a Dog! Category Gaming Licence Standard YouTube Licence COMMENTS • 5,580 Add a public comment... Jackie107 wow who knew a dirt dog was a start to something new﻿ 2 months ago•17 Katie C +bonikaboo rlly﻿ 1 day ago• bonikaboo stacy or me .. I'm confused﻿ 2 weeks ago• Show more items pig Stacy this could be a Mineclash. The game is that whoever gets the most dogs in a time limit of maybe 45 minutes and for every dog there is different point (depending on how hard the bone is to make)☺﻿ 3 months ago•184 MiningGirl02 Music yeah stacy!!!﻿ 1 day ago• Show more items Christian Brooks I wonder if this will come out for Minecraft Pocket edition﻿ 2 months ago•12 Joanna Sanchez +Ariana Grande you might not know what cancer is , its something serious you don't just catch it like a cold Ok so just shut up and if you want cancer I understand but I don't so tell me all you want . YOU DON'T BOTHER ME OK﻿ 17 hours ago• Ariana Grande +Joanna Sanchez get cancer﻿ 17 hours ago• Show more items TheTheaterPokeball Someone needs to tell Stampy about the Cake Wolf﻿ 3 weeks ago•1 Magicat '.' YASS!!!﻿ 2 weeks ago•1 Joseph Polizzi thumbs up if you think that the bone wolf looks like grim﻿ 3 months ago•76 The_Pink_Ferret 'U' Totally!﻿ 2 weeks ago• Show more items Mariana Leskowsky wolf names for mystic Mesa Mesa wolf : Clayton mushroom wolf : mycie cloud wolf : skyler ender man wolf : purple rain skeleton wolf : skully zombie wolf : rotten Ice wolf : snowball desert wolf : Sandy nether wolf : lava earth wolf : ground hog cake wolf : sugar diamond wolf : Rihanna Birch wolf : dalmatian savanna wolf : seeds flower forest wolf : flour or patuna blaze wolf : Pyro ( like pyrotechnics ) the end wolf : beginning gold wolf : nugget iron wolf : ingot emerald wolf : villager ocean wolf : Ariel or pearl prizmarine : guardian Redstone : Oregon REGULAR wolf : pattern ( striped tail ) I hope these names make sense to some and that stacy sees this comment but that's beyond the point it took me awhile to think of these names and also to know puns.﻿ 1 month ago•4 Daisysaurus :3 i love beginning for the end wolf﻿ 3 weeks ago• Mike Martin I like Villager﻿ 1 month ago• Show more items Eliza Leadbeater If you watch Dan tdm the bone wolf looks like grim﻿ 3 months ago•21 BlueRasberryPie&IceCream LikeFNaF&Undertale probably not bc DanTDM came out WWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY be for this but good idea IDK WUT TO BELEVE! lol﻿ 1 month ago• Tammy Bias IT GRIM!!!!!!!!!!!XD﻿ 3 months ago• Show more items Beatriz Aguilar Am I the only one who notices that the bone dog kinda looks like Grimm from the diamond minecart﻿ 3 months ago•16 Da Nerdy Juju7 +LDSHADOWGIRL LOVES PUGS !!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU﻿ 3 weeks ago• Jessica Siles I just realized that :D it's grim!﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items P-Nut Heger cake dog sounds a lot like Stampy﻿ 2 weeks ago• Kerri Vennen yeah﻿ 1 week ago• Panchita Fajardo Do all of them attack sheep﻿ 3 months ago•5 Zoe Z They use to but she made a new update to the mod were the r friendly to all passive mods﻿ 3 weeks ago• Jackie Kristin I agree﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items Mergic Can these dogs be doggy talents dogs?﻿ 3 months ago•5 Vanessa Fultz that sounds awesome﻿ 3 months ago•1 Lyrael Rayne +Mergic I looked into this and sadly it doesn't look like I'd be able to easily add these to Doggy Talents.﻿ 3 months ago•2 Show more items AnnieO Tooley Sorry I'm commenting so much but stacy I had to tell you, me and my best friend love you so much but she cant comment for some odd reason but she always says how awesome you are and now she really wants to make a youtube channel I think you inspired her!﻿ 2 months ago•2 LittleGirl Rocker +AnnieO Tooley Does ur friend have the updated version of youtube?﻿ 1 month ago• Japanese Soda Awwh :)﻿ 2 months ago• Cam Anime Did anyone notice that the bone dog looks like DanTDM's minecraft dog grim?!?!?!﻿ 3 months ago•7 Cam Anime Yeah =P﻿ 2 months ago• AnnieO Tooley Yea, only grim has a bone head not a white head. So Their kinda twins or something like dat :D﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items Jim Goodridge now to think of cake wolf, I hope it is not edible Stacy, I WANT CAKE in their regular cake for than a puppy, that will be inhumane﻿ 2 weeks ago• Jared Slaney I"m afraid that there's a bug with your mod, Stacy... You see, I have the mod installed with Et Futurum but I can't seem to find any mushroom wolf in Dark Oak Forests. Either way, I enjoy this mod very well! Great work! :)﻿ 2 weeks ago• Zoey Neace That sounds adorable Jared !﻿ 6 days ago• Jared Slaney By the way, you should definitely think of adding a Slime wolf!! That would be a funny, yet cute looking wolf if I do say so myself.﻿ 2 weeks ago•1 Breanna (alaynawinchester) So I combined prismarine crystals and bones and got prismatic bones...how do I get the bones for the ocean dogs?﻿ 1 month ago• Al W. IS IT FFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!﻿ 3 weeks ago• Lacey Zerkel STAMPY COULD AFORD THE CAKE DOG!!♡♥♡♥♡♥HAHA﻿ 3 months ago•9 Rebecca Morrison +Lacey Zerkel go on his vid and comment﻿ 2 months ago• S. Mullins lol ﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items DAVIDARTSP Stacy u shoud named your blaze dog "Incendio" the name is a spell from harry potter that makes fire com out of the wand <3﻿ 1 week ago•1 John Ho She forgot the enderman wolf and the redstone wolf﻿ 2 weeks ago• John Ho XD﻿ 2 weeks ago• N1M Meollo You take so long to show the different wolves.﻿ 3 weeks ago• Mia Angela Meollo So but she is telling us more detail about the dogs﻿ 3 weeks ago• Mic Stephenson what texture pack are you using?﻿ 2 months ago• Mic Stephenson +MelCandy 23 thx﻿ 2 months ago• MelCandy 23 She's using shaders﻿ 2 months ago•1 Show more items Maddie Emslie Stacy can you use doggy talents mods on your mod?﻿ 3 months ago• Maddie Emslie +Felicity Davis I have it in I think 1.7.10?? but there was nothing wrong with just having the mods together. I just wish you could put doggy talents on the Stacy's wolfs.﻿ 3 months ago• Felicity Davis +Maddie Emslie it's incompatible i tried didn't work﻿ 3 months ago• Savannah M. OMFG I HAVE MY OWN DOG BONE﻿ 3 months ago• Tara the Teddy Bear awesome :)﻿ 3 months ago• Olivia Kelley +Fluffy Dice lol﻿ 3 months ago• Show more items Catherine Egan Intro ended at 3:23﻿ 2 weeks ago• Tyrone Tolentino stacy make a dragon wolf which could fly and tame it with the dragonic bone made from the dragon egg and bone and you could make a dragon egg by egg in the middle surronded by ender pearl in north south east and west and ender eye in secondary direction you can only make this after defeating the dragon and if you kill the dragon it will instantly spawn 1 tamed dragon wolf and it will start spawning the not tamed dragon wolf in The End like so stacy can see﻿ 2 months ago• Tyrone Tolentino +Kawaii Potato thx﻿ 1 month ago• Kawaii Potato Omg YOU ARE AMAZING she needs to do that﻿ 1 month ago• Show more items Cass Liz's life Names for animals rose Lizzie Gianna dawn﻿ 4 days ago• Trending Friends Hey Stacy, I downloaded you mod for 1.7.10 and I clicked the link in your description but it crashes my game... And I would REALLY like to use.﻿ 2 months ago•1 Trending Friends So if you gave any suggestions on how to download it could you please tell me? Thank you so much!﻿ 2 months ago•1 monica0125 How do you feed the dogs once you take them somebody plz tell me??!!﻿ 2 months ago• monica0125 oh thank you so much!!!!!﻿ 2 months ago• Sherry Watson You either give them steak, pork, fish, salmon, or rotten flesh.﻿ 2 months ago• ItsEllaGaming She should add these dogs to DogCraft!! ﻿ 1 week ago• Lokii She can't it doesn't work for her, and in a dog craft she says she wants natural dogs for it, and the dogs are mystic so she added it to mystic Mesa.﻿ 1 week ago• Inesa.J.Memlika do there eyes go red when you hit theme?﻿ 3 months ago (edited)• Inesa.J.Memlika yea﻿ 3 months ago• Show more items pinkie the demon omg stacy idek i could love you more! but i found this mod on accident and holy crap i love it. you are a genius and i love you! this mod was my favorite my favorite dog is the cake dog! i love it i love you and you are my favorite minecrafter on youtube! you are amazing and i love you.﻿ 1 month ago• Al W. SDIdi it cost money?﻿ 3 weeks ago• Lavender Koala (rawr) Is there anywhere I can get the texture pack?﻿ 2 weeks ago• Katie C The bone wolf is a bit like grim from dantdm﻿ 1 day ago• mia stephenson donnelly I love the dirt wolf﻿ 4 days ago• Quakerzz_ Name the Phoenix Anastasia because it means "she will rise again" and that's what a Phoenix does﻿ 1 week ago• Why “J.T.G.” XOXO You should get a bone wolf and name him GRIM!!!!﻿ 2 weeks ago• Everest pawsome love the wolf mod﻿ 4 days ago• Mariana Armenta You should use a white collar for the cloud wolf﻿ 3 months ago• LizzardLady Or a light blue collar﻿ 3 months ago• Heather_ Birchfield Ya﻿ 3 months ago• Carla Bryant why did you not add it to dog craft!!!!!﻿ 3 months ago• Carla Bryant stacy whhhhy﻿ 3 months ago• ShinyDaRandom And then near the end there all standing with stacy...hold on...the ender wolf isn't...poor thing﻿ 2 weeks ago• Kc Stacy you do know that you can capture two animals in a golden lasso remember you did it in poco's plight when you was trying to capture poco and then you captured pogonip and poco﻿ 1 week ago• marvellous melon Lee what that mod but I am on x box﻿ 2 weeks ago• Fangirl Phantom what mod is used to put prismarine in 1.7.10﻿ 2 days ago• Cute Fluffy Furry Unicorn Wow END DOG IS A SCIENCETIST﻿ 1 week ago• rmgh13 I love this mod but I can't get it ﻿ 2 weeks ago• Emma Gardner Xbox or computer?﻿ 1 month ago• Lexi Plays Computer﻿ 4 weeks ago• Jada Murphy I want that mod but I don't have mincraft﻿ 2 weeks ago• The Ender Wolf Omg I am the Ender Wolf﻿ 1 week ago• Martha Morales Stacy can you please make a version of this mod for androids please because i really want to test it out﻿ 1 week ago• Zakia Lhars It will be cool if the skeleton wolf or dog.. will look like dantdm's dog i forgot the name tho...﻿ 3 months ago•1 Fun Toys and Videos Grim﻿ 2 months ago• alana sparks It's Grim!!﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items Renee T WOW!!!﻿ 3 days ago• IHasCreamnastics I love this mod!! But u would rather have a cat one... ( ocelot)﻿ 2 months ago• MelCandy 23 Yes I would prefer that too﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items Gaby Kovacevich What is a mod???﻿ 2 months ago• Smol bean Flower Child It's an addition to minecraft (in many different possible ways) by something called a mod (that is made by codeing, etc.) That would normally not be in minecraft.﻿ 2 months ago• Julia Fichtel no one knew﻿ 2 weeks ago• Westley Westfall I have a dog named Stacy﻿ 2 weeks ago• elisaplaysmcpe Mcpe Definantly Stampy would like the cake wolf!﻿ 2 weeks ago• Charlotte Clapham Stacy use the golden bone﻿ 2 weeks ago• Hai It's Uni YOU SRE SO AWESOME! THNAK YOU FOR BEING A GIRL THAT IS FAMILY FRIENDLY AND DOES NOT SWEAR LIKE THE OTHER LOSERS! :D﻿ 3 months ago•2 Olivia Fraser +Ahmed Shareef ყɛą ცųɬ ɬɧɛყ ąཞɛ Ɩąɱɛ! ɬɧąɬʂ ŋყ ơ℘ıŋıơŋ ɬɧơ﻿ 2 months ago• Show more items Dog Lovers Vlog I have 8 dogs l am your number 1 fan﻿ 2 weeks ago• brian hurlie I love the mermaid one﻿ 2 weeks ago• Show more items